On the wild side
by littleh121
Summary: Mary Beth Lacey her partner and best freind Christine Cagney have arranged for their adoctived family members and Lisa Penny Joe Hope.  To go away
1. Locating H Newt

I do not own any of the Cagney and lacey charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written.

Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK

Cagney and Lacey living the UK.

Cagney and Lacey go to court.

Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

I had no help with Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line story and the surprise visitor comes to the recue story, booking a well deserved holiday story, The Well deserved holiday story, the engagement or the false wedding plans story.

**I am writing this story solely without any help**

**Title On the wild side.**

**Monday the 10****th**** of January 2012 the time is 6.1pm early evening.**

**Alex.**

(Who was shouting throw H Newt's letter box and banging on the door)

"H Dude you in there."

**Alice Christine Lacey was walking by and she heard Alex Hall shouting and she had stopped.**

**Alice.**

"Alex what wrong?"

**Alex.**

(Who had stopped banging on H's door.)

"H she not awering her door."

**Alice.**

"Don't worry she might be a Christine's?"

**Alex.**

"No she not there I asked Chris if she had seen her."

**Alice.**

(Who was trying to not look worried.)

"May be she pop round to see mom and pap?"

**Alex.**

No no she not been there ever."

"H she should be back of her min break today."

**Alice.**

(Putting her hand on Alex's shoulder.)

"Ok com'on lets go see my mom."

"She might have hear from H."

**Now outside Alice Christine's mom and pap's place.**

**Christine Cagney was already there.**

**Now inside the Lacey's home.**

**Christine Cagney was on her cell phone Mary Beth also was on her cell phone too.**

**Alex.**

(Looking at Alice now.)

"I give Lisa and the others a ring too."

"To see they have heard from H."

**Harvey **

(Who had came off the phone from Zig Zag.)

"Babe Zig Zag said that he has seen H."

"She had say at his sister Kaz's place for a couple of days."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was about to deal Lisa Penny's number.)

"Oh thank god for that."

"Did he say anything else Harv?"

**Harvey.**

"No I've meet Mr Zig Zag's sister before."

"Just say she the type of person that could lead you a stray."

**Alex.**

(Who now was in the kitchen making every one a drink.)

"just hope that H dose go of rails."

"You know what I mean?"

**There was a voice coming over the radio that was attached to her police coat.**

**Jim.**

(Speaking on the other end of the radio to Alice.)

"Officer Lacey we need you at the West boot camp."

"Right a way."

**Alice.**

"Jim I'm on my way now."

"Over and Out."

**Jim.**

"Alice I've texted you."

"You need to have a look at it."

"Over and out."

**Alice.**

"I Copy that Jim."

"I'm on my way."

**Alice had replaced her radio back on to her police coat.**

**Alice then taken her cell phone out of her pocket and she read the text that officer Jim Kettle sent her.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who knows when some things up.)

"Alice Christine what's wrong ?"

**Alice.**

(Who had a look of astmainsh a cross her face t because it is H that is in truble.)

"No nothing wrong mom."

"I have to go I'll tauch you later."

"Bye."

**Before Alice's mom could say good bye or the others Alice had left.**

**We was going to meet officer Jim Kettle at the West side boot camp where Miss H Newt was sent to. To see what as happened and why H been arrested for.**


	2. Alice Lacey visits H Newt at boot camp

**Tuesday the 11****th**** of January 2012 the time is 9.30am.**

**H was lead into the visters centure she was wearing an orange jumpsuit.**

**It had a number written across the back of the top. **

**H had her hands handcuffed too.**

**Alice.**

(Who was sat waiting at a table.)

"H I'm over here."

**H.**

(Who was now sitting opisite Alice.)

"Hi Alice I didn't do anything."

**Alice.**

(Now holding on of H's hands.)

"I know I promise I'll get you out of here."

"Tell me what happened and I mean everything?"

**H.**

(Who was looking worse for wear.)

"I don't know I promise you."

"There was a raid at Zig Zag's shop."

**Alice.**

"Ok ok slow down and tell me."

"But slowly this time."

**H.**

"The next thing I know I'm in here."

"I think Kaz as something to do with it?"

**Alice.**

(Who was getting up to get a drink.)

"You look like you could do with drink."

"I'll be right back."

**Alice what to get H and herself a drink and a sandwitch.**

**Now back at the table Alice gave H the sandwitch and a plastic cup that had a hot drink in it.**

**H.**

(Who was holding the plastic cup.)

"Thank you."

"Sorry I'm not that hungry."

**Alice.**

(Pulling a funny face because the coffee was really horrible.)

"The coffee is not too bad."

"Listen I'm going to give Mr Basil a ring."

"To see if he can come and see you."

**H.**

(Who was glancing over at the next table.)

"Bloody hell!"

" Liz she in here too?"

**Alice.**

"God and she looks pale too."

"I'll try and make sure Mr Basil see both of you."

**H.**

(Putting on a brave face.)

"Thank you Alice."

"Promise me you want tell your mom?"

**Alice.**

(Leaning over and she was whipering.)

"No I want do you want me to tell Alex and the others."

**H.**

"No please don't tell the others please."

"Thanks for not telling your mom."

**One of the boot camp others brought in another prisoner and it was Joe Hope.**

**Joe Hope rushed over to give H a hug but he was stopped.**

**Joe.**

(Who was shouting to H.)

"H they arrested you too."

"Alice we haven't done anything."

**H.**

(Who now was standing up and she shouted a cross to Joe.)

"Yep and Liz too."

**Alice.**

(Who was gotten up from her seat.)

"Don't worry about a thing."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

**Alice Christine Lacey left and H Newt Liz Jackson and Joe Hope was lead away back to their rooms.**

**H knows there is one person that can help then and it is Louise Smith.**


	3. Mr Basil's meeting & lots more meetings

**Wednesday the 12****th**** of January 2013.**

**Mr Basil was having a meeting with H Newt.**

**The time is 11am.**

**Mr Basil.**

(Who was sitting opisite H.)

"Miss Newt officer Lacey asked me to meet you."

"She also told me what happened."

**H.**

"Thank you for meeting me."

"Mr Basil I haven't done anything."

"I'm been a hadling stolen goods."

"Joe he been a quest of smashing up Zig Zag's shop"

**Mr Basil.**

(Who had picked his pen up ready to write a note on the pad in front of him.)

"I know Miss Newt."

"I'm here to get to the bottom of this."

**Mr Basil slided the note pad across the table to H. **

**Mr Basil has been with H over 4 hours now.**

**H.**

(Who had a quick at the writing and slided the note pad back to Mr Basil.)

"Mr Basil you just made my day."

"When will I start my house arrest then?"

**Mr Basil.**

"Soon I hope ."

"I will be meeting Mr Hope and Miss Jackson soon."

**H.**

(Shaking Mr Basil's hand.0

"Thank you for you help."

**Mr Basil.**

"All I can say is to an in there."

"I'll bid you good bye Miss Newt."

**Mr Basil had left and Miss H Newt was lead back into the exicise yard.**

**Where her friends Liz Jackson and Joe hope was waiting for her in one corner of the yard.**

**Now in the exuise yard **

**The time is now 12pm.**

**Joe.**

"H how did it go with Mr Basil?"

"What did he say?"

**H.**

(Talking in a low voice.)

"He going to get us out of here."

"I need to make a phone call."

**Liz.**

"No not that Louise Smith."

"She truble and you know it?"

**H.**

"Sh listen she our only hope ok"

"I know we should trust her but."

"She help me before."

**Joe.**

(Passing H his phone card.)

"Here you will need this."

"We'll meet you later on."

**H.**

(Taking the phone card from Joe and sticking it in her pocket.)

"Thanks dude.

**Liz.**

(Who was on look out.)

"Heads up officer Links coming."

**Officer Links was heading towards H Liz and Joe.**

**He was shouting H's number out H's number was 2245.**

**Officer Links.**

"prisoner 2245 what are you up to."

"Come with me know."

**H.**

"I'm not up to anything."

**H followed officer Links into Mr Fleck's office.**

**Well Liz and Joe carried on talking to each other outside.**


	4. Louise Smith visits Joe Hope

**Thursday the 13****th**** of January 2013.**

**The time is 3pm.**

**Officer Links was on judty when Louise Smith arrived see Joe Hope.**

**Louise.**

(who was sitting one a bench next to Joe.)

"Hi Joe How's it going?"

**Joe.**

(Who was un sure about Louise helping.)

"It's going ok."

"You got out on Max?"

**Louise.**

**(**Passing Joe a note.)

"I have."

"Here I've wrote it down for you."

**Joe.**

(Taking the note from Louise and clearing his throt.)

"You know that I still don't trust you?"

"I still feel like you betrated me."

**Louise.**

(Looking sheepish.)

"I know but I'm sorry for that."

"Liston if You H or Liz need anything."

"Just ask officer Links he'll get you anything you need."

**Joe.**

"Thank you Louise."

"I know that I can't pin all this on you."

"I know what Max made you do in the past."

**Louise.**

"I know don't worry about it."

"That was the past and now is now."

**Officer Links who was walking a cross to Louise Smith and Joe Hope.**

**Officer.**

(Tapping his witch on his left wrist.)

"Time to go now Miss Smith."

""Mr Hope would you like follow me."

"I'm sorry for yesterday ."

" When I shouted at your friend Miss Newt."

**Joe.**

(Who was standing up now.)

"Louise explained everything to me."

"It's ok ."

**Officer Links.**

"I made arrangemets."

"So you and your friends putting rooms near each other."

**Louise.**

(Who was smiling.)

"What did I tell you."

"Joe tell H I'll try and get to see her soon."

"Bye."

**Joe.**

(Who was smiling a little.)

"Thanks every so much Smith."

**Louise.**

(Who turned her head to talk to Joe.)

"No problem pal bye."

**Joe Hope and officer Links what their way.**

**Miss Louise Smith what the other way.**

**Things might be looking up for the jail brids H Liz and Joe.**


	5. The early morning phone call

**Friday the 14****th**** of January 2013.**

**It is all quirt in the Lacey's home.**

**You could hear a pin drop.**

**A drunken Miss H Newt rings the Lacey's.**

**Harvey.**

(Switching on the bedside light.)

"Who every is ring at this time of morning."

"Don't they know its 3am."

**Mary Beth.**

(yarwing.)

"I don't know Harv."

"It might be Chris."

**Mary Beth who was now sat up in bed and she was talking into the phone resiver.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was thinking it was Christine Cagney on the other end of the phone.)

"Chris do you know what time it is."

"Oh sorry H."

**Mary Beth was telling Harvey that it was H on the phone and not Christine Cagney.**

**Harvey.**

(Who now was sat up in bed.)

"Babe tell her."

"To ring back in the morning."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now corvered the phone up with her hand.)

"Harv some things wrong."

"I just know it."

**Harvey.**

(Rolling his eyes and pointing his finger.)

"No Mary Beth ya not going."

"I know you can tell if something is wrong."

**Mary Beth.**

"Sweet heart let me fined out what going on."

"Then I will make my mind up."

**Harvey. **

"Ok babe ya're call."

"Ok."

**Mrs Lacey uncorvered the phone and now talking to her adopted dougter.**

**H.**

(Who had a drink or too.)

"Sorry Mary Beth for waking you and Harvey."

**Mary Beth.**

"H what's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"Has someone hurt you?"

**H.**

"I'm I'm ok."

"I have to let you."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was talking cooly and tendarley she was in cop auto pilet.)

"H are you still there."

"H!"

**There was a short silence before H started speaking.**

**H.**

(Now crying down the phone.)

"I'm in the west college boot camp."

"Joe Liz they in here too."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was still on cop auto pilet.)

"H baby what happened?"

**H.**

(Who was sounding like a frightend little child.)

"I've go to go."

"Someone is coming."

**Mary Beth.**

"H listen to me."

"I'm going to give Alice Christine a ring."

"Then I'm coming to get you out of there."

"Alright."

**H.**

"I really need to go now."

"Bye.

**Mary Beth could hear a buzzing sound coming from the other end of the phone.**

**H had gone.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was getting out of bed.)

"I'm going H she needs me."

**Harvey.**

(Who was cross.)

"Mary Beth come back to bed."

"H she can look after herself."

"She at Liz's house."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was sat on the edge of the bed.)

"Liz Joe and H they are in boot camp."

"That's all I know."

**Harvey.**

"Let me ring Alice to see."

"If she can help."

**Harvey had dieled Alice Christine's number unknown to Harvey and Mary Beth.**

**Alice knows all about it.**

**Mary Beth was up and dressed now.**

**She wanted to be busy then sat around waiting. **


	6. Starting the home arrest

**Friday the 14th of January 2013.**

**Mary Beth and Christine were witting outside H Newt's flat.**

**Joe Hope Liz Jackson also made it to home arrests too.**

**The time is now 2.10pm.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was looking over the wall that is in front of the flats.)

"They taking their time."

"I do hope H and Joe are ok?"

**Chris.**

(Putting her arm around her friend.)

"They will be fine Mary Bath."

**Officer Links and H had arrived.**

**Officer Links told H to wait outside.**

**Well he when to collate H's mobile phone.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was delighted to see H.)

"H."

"Oh H ya poor thing."

**H.**

(Who was wearing an orange jumpsuit.)

"Hi Mrs Lacey."

**Officer Links.**

(Who came out of H's flat with her mobile phone.)

"Miss Newt I'm going to give your phone.2

"To Mrs Lacey to look after it for you."

**Cagney.**

"Officer Links."

"May I ask what going on?"

**Officer Links explained to Christine and Mary Beth what's going on.**

**He passed H's cell phone to Mary Beth.**

**H.**

(Who was looking around and she was bothered about people seeing her.)

"Sir is it ok for me to go inside?"

"Now please sir."

**Officer Links.**

"Sure."

"Just remember that you not allowed."

"To lave your home or use your home phone."

**H.**

(Who was near the door to her flat.)

"Yes sir and I know."

**Officer Links.**

"Good and I'll come and check."

"On you in a week's time."

**Lacey.**

"Thank you officer."

**Now inside H Newt's flat.**

**Mary Beth was busy making drinks in the kitchen.**

**H was in the bathroom.**

**Christine who is sitting on the sofa.**

**H now rejoined them in the living room.**

**Chris.**

"H sweetie come and sit down."

**H.**

(Bending down to give Chris a hug before sitting down next to her.)

"Good to see you."

"Same goes to you Mary Beth."

**Chris.**

(Passing H her stack of mail that was on the coffee table.)

"Hun here's you're mail for ya."

"Sure ya ok you look different?"

**H.**

(Who was still num and still shell shocked.)

"I can't believe this has happened to me."

"Chris I'm ok I'm just run down."

"I had my top ear pierced on both ears."

**Mary Beth had joined them and was passing H her drink.**

** Able before placing the tray down on the table.**

**Mary Beth.**

"H what happened?"

"Why have you been arrested?"

**H.**

(Putting her drink on the table.)

"I've been arrested for handling stolen goods."

"But I haven't I swear on my life."

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was baffled with what has happened.)

"Don't worry Chris and I will get to the bottom of it."

**H was pleased to be back at home were she belongs.**

**The time is 4pm**

**Christine had order H a pizza form pizza King when H was in the bathroom.**

**Chris.**

"H ya haven't touched your drink."

"I have ordered you a pizza for ya."

"Well ya was in the bathroom."

**H.**

(Giving Chris a brave smile.)

"Thank you."

"Would you and Mary Beth Like another drink."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now sat on the sofa on the other side of H.)

"Yes please H."

"Sounds like you have some more mail."

**H who was up and she were walking to the door.**

**To grab the envelope as it dropped throw the letter box.**

**The pizza delivery guy was knocking on the door.**

**H opened the door to the pizza delivery guy and paid him then closed the door behind him.**

**Chris.**

(Who was standing up.)

"Sweetie pie I'll make the drinks."

"You sit down and eat your pizza well it's hot."

**Mary Beth gazes at H as she gulps down the pizza.**

**Well Chris was making the drinks.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Smiling.)

"Slow down ya give yourself belly ache."

**Chris.**

(Who was carrying try of drinks and placing it on the table.)

"There you go my dear."

**H.**

"Thank you."

"Wish it was something stronger."

**Chris.**

(Sitting on the sofa near to H.)

"Mary Beth and I will do your shopping for ya."

"Sorry it's nothing stronger honey."

**H.**

(Closing the pizza box and putting it on the table.)

"Thank you."

**Mary Beth.**

"Chris and I had our drinks."

"We give you some space so you can get some sleep."

**H.**

(Giving Mary Beth a hug.)

"Mom."

"If you see Alex Lisa or the others."

"Will you please explain to them I can't see them."

**Mary Beth.**

(Hugging H tightly.)

"Of course honey bun."

**Chris and Mary Beth left H and what home.**

**Louise Smith had posted some interesting information and photos of Max Evens.**

**H will be kept busy by working out what Max as been up to.**


	7. Cagney & Lacey comes to the recue

**Thursday the 28****th**** of January 2013.**

**It has been two weeks since H Newt Joe Hope and Liz Jackson started their home arrests.**

**Christine Cagney was knocking on H's door but there were was no awnser .**

**So she had let herself into H's flat.**

**Now inside H Newt's flat.**

**Chris.**

(Putting the shopping bags on the kitchen table.)

"Oh H what's going on?"

"It's a pig stay in here."

**H.**

(Who was picking up the empty beer bottles that were was scatted around the worktops.)

"Sorry for the mess Christine."

**Chris.**

(Who could smell the stale beer on H's breath.)

"Ya haven't been drinking have ya?"

**H.**

(Who was carrying the box to the back door.)

"I only had a couple beers."

"Let me get reid of this box then."

"I'll stick the kettle on."

**H had popped out to put the box of empty beer bottles in the back yard.**

**Chris already had put the kettle on and made a pot of tea.**

**Now back inside H's flat.**

**The time is now 1.19pm**

**Chris.**

(Who was pouring a cup of tea for H and herself.)

"Come and sit down H."

"Think we need to talk."

**H.**

(New sat at the table.)

"Chris do you know how Joe and Liz are do?"

**Chris.**

(afried and was talking calmly.)

"They doing great I think."

"Mary Beth She popping by to see them."

"Hun how are ya coping?"

**H.**

(Who had tears rolling down her cheeks.)

"Not very well."

"I had some good new Officer Links."

"Told me that it was Max who had set us up."

**Chris.**

(Who still worried about H and hoping Mary Beth comes soon.)

"Honey that's great."

"Ya haven't turned to the bottle?

**Christine moved over to sit next to an emotianl and burn out H.**

**H pulled away from Cagney and started walking around till she stopped and leaning on breakfast bar.**

**H.**

(Still crying and she was letting the words drop out of her mouth.)

"Yes I can't sleep and I."

**Mary Beth arrived and heard everything when she walked into the flat.**

**She walked straight to H and leading her back to the table.**

**She was talking in her motherly voice and started to cradle her.**

**Christine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey knows that Joe Hope Alex Hall Lisa Penny and H needs help.**


	8. Help arrives

**Friday the 29****th**** of January 2013.**

**Mary Beth Harvey Lacey were at Christine Cagney's flat.**

**Alex and H where chatting away on the sofa.**

**The time is 12.38pm**

**Harvey. **

(Who was carrying a clear plastic box with some cakes in side it)

"How yaw both doing?"

**Alex.**

(Who looked like he could do with some sleep.)

"I'm doing ok Mr Lacey."

**H.**

(Who was standing up now.)

"I'm fine thanks pap."

"Would anyone like a drink?"

**Harvey.**

(Who had placed the box on the coffee table and sat where H was sitting.)

"I would love a cup of coffee please."

"We could those cakes with our drinks."

**H when into the kitchen area to make the drinks.**

**Christine came into the kitchen to see if her adoptive niece need a hand.**

**Chris.**

(Who was near H and she could tell something was on H's mind.)

"Honey pie how yaw doing?"

"Ya look like ya seen a ghost?"

**H.**

(Turning to face Chris and she looked pale.)

"I'm good thanks."

"I just haven't had a lot of sleep last night."

"There is so thing I wanted to talk to you about."

**Chris.**

(Who was still standing next to H.)

"Honey what's that then?"

**H.**

"It might not be anything."

"It don't matter any ways."

**Chris who shouted to Alex to carry the tray into the living room.**

**Christine and H followed Alex .**

**The time is now 5.1pm**

**Doctor Coco's helpers prafcers Shipstone and Nicals where on there way to collate H and Alex from Cagney's flat. They already had picked up Lisa Penny and Joe Hope .**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was picking her words carefully.)

"Have you both got your bags ready."

"For your trip away?"

**Alex.**

(Who really didn't want to go away but he knows its for the best.)

"Yes all packed."

**H.**

(Who knows Mary Beth Harvey and Christine are doing the right thing.)

"Yap I have packed."

" I even packed my lap too so I can email you."

**Hervey.**

(Pulling a pager out of his jeans pocket and passing it to H.)

"H I got you this for ya."

"It's a pager it will let ya know when Mary Beth emails ya."

**H.**

(Giving Harv a hug and a peak on the cheek.)

"Thank you."

**There was a knock at the door it was prefcers Shipstone and Nichol.**

**Who was here to pick up H and Alex.**

**Hervey had oppend the door and let them in.**

**Prfecor Shipstone.**

(Who was standing near the door.)

"Hi I'm prfecor Shipstone."

"But you can call me Tess."

**Harvey.**

(Picking up H's hand luggage.)

"H baby ya ready to go?"

**H.**

(Who was as hold of the suitcase she turned to see where Chris and Mary Beth were.)

"Yes I'm ready."

"Harv do you might walking with Alex."

"I just need to talk to Mary Beth."

**Harvey.**

"Sue sweetie."

**Alex Hall Harvey Prfacor Shipstone where walking out the door to the bright yellow min bus.**

**Mary Beth and Chris walked with H so they can talk.**

**When they reached the bus their where greeted bye perfacor Ella Nichol.**

**Mary Beth.  
**(Who had tears in her eyes and she was stud in front of the bus.)

"H sweetie pie Chris said ya wanted to talk to me."

"Before ya left?"

**H.**

(Who let go off her suit case and she hugged Mary Beth.)

"There was but it's ok Mom."

"It was nothing really."

**Lisa and Joe had gotten off the bus to say their good byes.**

**There was a lot of hugging and crying going on.**

**Parfacor Nichol.**

(Who was smiling and she was cheerful.)

"You guys ready to hit the road."

**Lisa Penny Joe Hope H Newt and Alex Hall had got a board the bus.**

**H was the last one to get on to the bus she was loading her bags into the boot.**

**Christine Cagney a upset Mary Beth Lacey and Harvey waved the kids off.**

**H was standing on the back seat waving to them. **

**When the bus pulled away.**

**The End.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think of this story and the others or give them a review.**


End file.
